leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sated Devourer
automatically transformed into this item upon reaching 30 stacks. * 40% attack speed = * 60 on-hit damage = ** Total Gold Value = * was gold efficient without its passive. }} Possible Upgrade for }} Skirmisher's Sabre (Bloodrazor) item.png|Skirmisher's Sabre Stalker's Blade (Bloodrazor) item.png|Stalker's Blade Tracker's Knife (Bloodrazor) item.png|Tracker's Knife Similar Items }} Notes * Phantom Hit only triggered on units. * was very similar to , a jungle item from Season 2014 that transformed from when it reached 30 stacks. * Unlike and the old , Sated Devourer did not gain stacks indefinitely. * See for the reasons to why it was removed. Usage *Sated Devourer's attack counter and empowered effect both occur on-attack, not on-hit. The item will not interact with abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. , , ). **Additionally, effects that cause you to attack more than once will only be counted once (i.e. , and ) - you cannot increase the frequency that Phantom Hit will occur. **Bolts generated by even when hitting 2 additional targets will still count only as 1 attack towards trigering Phantom Hit. *For all intents and purposes, Phantom Hit is identical to except the "additional bolt" will target the same enemy as your attack target, but is modified to deal no base damage. * The Phantom hit will proc both and essentially doubling the AOE damage, however the titanic hydra is superior in this aspect as it also deals on-hit damage on the primary target. **While dealing no base damage, Riot stated on-hit effects with AD ratios shouldn't be affected. is not interacting with Sated Devourer (both the 10% bonus damage and splash damage). *One-use on-hit effects, such as and , remain one-use, as the on-hit effect will be consumed by the initial strike and be unavailable for the second. * "Phantom Hit" will duplicate his soldier's attacks, causing them to hit twice every fourth attack. *It is important to know the difference between an on-hit effect (which Phantom Hit will apply) and an on-attack effect (which Phantom Hit will not), these effects are listed below. *While life steal is not specifically disabled, the lack of base physical damage makes it ineffective. Hide= |-|On-Hit Effects= *Effects that trigger on-hit will trigger 3 times every 2 attacks (or 4 attacks for ranged champions), affecting abilities such as: ** / (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack application) and Fury generation ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage and healing) ** (stack generation) and (stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (passive damage) ** (stack application) and (bonus damage to target ONLY) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (Energy return doubled while only consuming 1 stack of Flurry) ** (cooldown reduction) and (bonus damage) ** (splash damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (Stack generation) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack generation) ** (blocks both attacks as they hit simultaneously) ** Fury generation ** Fury generation ** (Runic Blade - Bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (clone attacks) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (cooldown reduction), (bonus damage), (bonus damage) and (Rage generation). ** (bonus damage) ** (cooldown reduction) ** (stack application) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack application) ** Fury generation ** (stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (Stack generation) ** (stack application) ** (stack application) ** (stack application and bonus damage) ** (stack generation, bonus damage and healing) ** (bonus damage and knockup) and (stack generation on units) ** (bonus damage) ** ** ** (cooldown reduction) ** (bonus damage - consumes mana twice) ** (bonus damage) ** / / (Rage) ** (bonus damage) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** (bonus damage) ** (stack generation) ** / / (Cleave) ** (bonus damage) *The following will trigger when being hit by Phantom Hit: ** (reducing his cooldowns) ** (reflect damage) ** (stack application) ** (healing) and (damage generation) ** (damage generation) ** (reflect damage) * The following are likely bugged and are not interacting with the item: ** (stack generation) and (10% bonus damage and splash damage) * The following have been specifically disabled: ** (stack generation) |-|On-Attack Effects= *Phantom Hit does not cause you to attack twice. Effects that trigger when you attack or whose counters increase when you attack will only apply once per attack, regardless of Phantom Hit. This affects abilities such as: ** (stack generation and empowered active) ** ** ** (splash damage) ** ** (stack decrement) ** ** ** ** (splash damage) ** (stack generation on structures) ** (stack generation) ** (stack generation) ** (minor bolts) *For effects such as , the game will pro-actively use the champion's empowered attack animation if the attack would trigger the effect due to Phantom Hit - e.g. Aatrox will perform his lunge animation on every 2nd attack (with Phantom Hit). This does not apply to Diana's Moonsilver Blade. Icons Poacher's Knife (Sated Devourer) item.png|Poacher's Knife (Removed) Ranger's Trailblazer (Sated Devourer) item.png|Ranger's Trailblazer (Removed) Patch History . ;V5.22 * On-hit damage increased to 60 from 50. ;V5.19 * Phantom Hit triggers on every 4th basic attack instead of every 2nd basic attack for ranged champions. ;V5.18 * On-hit damage reduced to 50 from 60. ;V5.13 Added * Obtained after gaining 30 stacks. * +50% attack speed, +60 on-hit magic damage. * On every second attack you are accompanied by a phantom that strikes your target. The phantom's attack deals no base damage but will apply all on-hit effects (including both champion and item effects). }} References es:Devorador Saciado pl:Nasycony Pożeracz